Happy New Years, Daisuke I Love You
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: Fireworks fill the air and all Daisuke can think about is having Satoshi by his side on New Years Eve. ONE SHOT. PURE FLUFF.


Happy New Years, Daisuke. I love you.

By: Hikari Ice Angel

A/N: This is a New Years One-Shot I did out of boredom. I hope you enjoy it (seeing that I have no motivation to write whatsoever). This is a SatoDai, and as most of my readers know. That is one of my favorite pairings. Though Yullen (a D. Gray-Man pairing) comes in so closely that it ties with SatoDai(I know impossible right?!). For those of you who are readers of my other fan fics, I will try my best to update them. As for right now, I'm trying to recover all of the stuff I lost. Also, I am finding that all this work is annoying! Though I won't give up. Seriously....I'm stubborn and leaving things unfinished is not my thing. Also, I need to write more for Forbidden Love, because I have been writing it since my sophomore year, and unfortunately I'm not even close to finishing it! I know. I'm horrible. (sweat drop) Anyways.....Off to the story!! And please....don't kill me or flame!! I will gift you with more glorious fan fiction when I get the time to write it!!

Ellesmera: You're on vacation. You should have the time NOW! But you get carried away reading other peoples fan fictions.

Hikari Ice Angel: Hey!! I can't help it! All of those delicious fan fictions all in one place!!

Ellesmera: (sweat drops) Yeah anyways.....Hikari Ice Angel does not own any of DNAngel's characters. Seriously....if she did she would create so much SatoDai that it would rape our eyes (though some people would like that)! She's just borrowing (torturing) them at the moment. When she's done with they'll be back in one piece (more like many pieces!!).

* * *

Niwa Daisuke sat on his balcony looking at the moonlit sky, starring off into the distance at the twinkling stars. It was New Years Eve, you see and Daisuke only wished to spend it with one person, but at that moment the said person Hiwatari Satoshi was at another one of his adopted father's parties and all against his will. Daisuke wished he was there. He wished he could hug him and at the strike of midnight kiss those icy lips of his. It was dark and fireworks already lit the sky in a brilliant display of colors. The multitude of colors showed up on the sky like paint on canvas and awed its audience with its wondrous lights of splendor. _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ One at a time they shot into the sky in single file. It made Daisuke feel so lonely, and solitary as if he were put in solitary confinement at an insane asylum for the mentally ill. _Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!_ The whistling of roman candles echo through the air and breaking what little silence that filled the chilly winter night are. Daisuke pulled his legs up against his chest, and wrapped his lithe arms around them to hold them closer to his petite body. Red eyes starred out at the world hidden away. The cold seeped through his blue pajamas, his skin, and to his bones. A chilly winter breeze blew through the air and through his spiky, red hair. He wished he could imagine his love being there by his side. '_Satoshi,_' he thought to himself, '_I wish you were here. I wish tonight we could be together._'

As if on cue, a gentle voice resonated through the cold air; his warm breath making a mist, "Why so sad, Daisuke?" he said.

"Satoshi? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked tilting his head to the right as he looked up at his boyfriend, "I thought you were supposed to be at that party."

"I was. Yes, but I sneaked out. I'd rather spend my New Years Eve with one person, and he seemed to be missing from my side most of the night." Satoshi gently explained a smile spreading out onto his lips.

Daisuke smiled, got up from his seat, and hug his boyfriend with the most enthusiasm he could pour into it. He poured his feelings into it and his happiness he felt that Satoshi was there as he wished. "I'm glad you're happy that I'm here." Satoshi said gently his smile widening even more from the hug he was given.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke's seat, and sat down. Then, he took Daisuke into his lap encompassing him into his arms. Daisuke snuggled into Satoshi feeling his warmth seeping into his skin, and felt his scent reach his nose that he knew to only belong to Satoshi with its unique smell and the familiar sensation it brought to his nose. The scent made his head swim, and made Daisuke become weak in the knees. Thank goodness he was sitting down at the moment, because if he were standing at the moment he would have fallen forward.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, and at that moment peace surrounded them. There was no business of Dark and Krad, there was no feud to worry about, and there was no worries of stolen artworks . They felt as if all of their worries and pains had been taken away from them, and locked inside a chest hidden deep within there heart. They hadn't a care in the world! They wished this could last forever, but as they say all good things must come to an end.

Midnight was slowly closing in on them. As time went by, the amount of fireworks lighting up the sky increased. At a minute before midnight, the time passed by, and was closing in on the new year. Ten seconds before midnight, Satoshi began his mental countdown based off of the time it showed on his watch. Satoshi's hand stroked Daisuke's jaw, and his thumb trace Daisuke's lips. Finally at midnight as the hour hand struck twelve, Satoshi kissed Daisuke's lips and sealed his heart away to his one and only love. Fireworks shot off around them, and filled the night sky with their dancing lights. After the kiss, they both were left breathless and Daisuke's cheeks were flushed in a gentle blush. Satoshi smiled, "Happy New Years, Daisuke. I love you." he said gently with happiness dancing in his eyes, but Daisuke said not a word. All he did to show his love was embrace his love in a warm hug, and smile.

END


End file.
